


Kadieschen

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Sick Character
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: "Ich hab letztes Jahr drei Tage auf deine Kadieschen gekotzt."– Brakelmann inBildungsschock





	Kadieschen

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Kadieschen op Platt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361340) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca)



> de-bingo-Prompt "Lebensmittelvergiftung".

Brakelmann wurde von einer unerträglichen Übelkeit geweckt. Er schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig auf die Toilette – zum Glück war er am Abend auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen – bevor sein gesamtes Abendbrot und noch einiges mehr aus ihm herausbrach.

Scheiße.

Ermattet spülte er mit einer Handvoll Wasser aus dem Wasserhahn den Geschmack weg, bevor er sich wieder zurück zum Sofa schleppte. Viel besser fühlte er sich danach immer noch nicht, im Gegenteil: Nun kam zur Übelkeit auch noch ein Kneifen im Bauch dazu, fast so, als hätte ihm jemand in den Magen getreten. Müde war er obendrein, schließlich war es noch dunkel draußen, aber an Schlaf war vorerst nicht zu denken, egal, wie sehr er sich hin- und herwälzte und versuchte, eine erträgliche Position zu finden.

Richtige Scheiße.

Irgendwann musste er doch eingenickt sein, denn er erwachte, als Adsche in die Küche geschlurft kam.

"Brakelmann, schläfst du noch?", fragte Adsche. _Jetzt_ war Brakelmann ganz sicher wieder wach, danke auch, und sofort meldete sich sein Magen wieder. Wortlos sprang Brakelmann auf und lief ins Bad. Komisch, dass überhaupt noch etwas da war, das er auskotzen konnte.

"Geht's dir nich gut, Brakelmann?" Adsche steckte den Kopf zur offenen Klotür herein gerade als Brakelmann das ganze Unglück hinunterspülte.

Kaum hatte Brakelmann sich wieder aufgerichtet, da spürte er, wie seine Beine schlapp machen wollten, darum drängte er sich an Adsche vorbei und ließ sich vorsichtig wieder auf das Sofa sinken. "Das sind deine beschissenen Kadieschen", grummelte er.

"Kann gar nich sein", sagte Adsche. "Meine Kadieschen sind der Durchbruch! Die ha'm damit nix zu tun."

"Und warum kotze ich mir hier gerade die Seele aus'm Leib?"

Adsche sah ihn kritisch an. "Vielleicht hättest du gestern nich so viel Bier und Köm..."

Brakelmann schüttelte schwach den Kopf. "Nee, nee." Ein Mann wie er vertrug noch ganz andere Dinge, so viel war ja mal klar! "Außerdem hab ich nur so viel getrunken, damit ich den widerlichen Geschmack von deinen Kadieschen wieder loswerd. 'N Teufelszeug is das!"

"Ts", machte Adsche beleidigt, hatte aber doch den Anstand, ein wenig schuldbewusst auszusehen. Dann verschwand er. Brakelmann war zu gerädert, um darauf zu achten wohin, darum war er überrascht, dass Adsche kurze Zeit später mit einem Eimer und einem Becher wieder vor ihm stand. Den Eimer stellte er mit einem Scheppern neben das Sofa, in Brakelmanns Reichweite, den Becher hielt er ihm entgegen. "Du musst was trinken", sagte er.

"Kann ich nich", sagte Brakelmann.

"Musst du aber, das is wichtig." Er näherte sich mit dem Becher Brakelmanns Mund, und das musste nun wirklich nicht sein, dass er sich von Adsche etwas einflößen ließ, darum nahm er den Becher und trank freiwillig.

"Bäh!" Das war Wasser, kaltes Leitungswasser.

"Tee hab ich nich gefunden", sagte Adsche.

Was daran lag, dass Brakelmann gar keinen Tee hatte, wozu auch?, und da sich ihm beim Gedanken an Kaffee der Magen umdrehte, noch mehr als ohnehin schon, zwang er das Wasser Schluck für Schluck herunter. So ganz unrecht hatte Adsche wahrscheinlich nicht. Als er fertig war, nahm Adsche ihm den Becher wieder ab.

Brakelmann hatte gerade die Augen wieder geschlossen, da fiel ihm noch etwas ein: "Die Tiere. Kannst du...?"

"Mach ich", sagte Adsche. "Soll ich dir noch was kochen?"

"Bloß nich!" Mal davon abgesehen, dass an feste Nahrung im Moment nicht zu denken war, traute er Adsches Kochkünsten auch an besten Tagen nicht über den Weg. Selbst ohne Kadieschen oder andere seltsame Zutaten.

Adsche zuckte mit den Schultern und überließ ihn sich selbst, vermutlich, um das zu tun, was Adsche nun mal so tat. Was auch immer das war.

Brakelmann döste vor sich hin und war, wenn er wach war, abwechselnd damit beschäftigt, die Übelkeit zu unterdrücken oder sich in den Eimer zu übergeben. Ansonsten bekam er nicht viel mit von der Welt. Nur dass immer wieder ein gefüllter Becher Wasser auf dem Tisch stand, wenn er ausgetrunken hatte, und der Eimer geleert war, wenn er ihn wieder brauchte – auch mitten in der Nacht – das merkte er, und das war überraschend beruhigend.

Irgendwann – am nächsten Tag vielleicht oder am übernächsten, schwer zu sagen – ging es bergauf. Er fühlte sich wieder in der Lage, sich hinzusetzen, ohne dass sein Magen wild protestierte, und sah sich etwas desorientiert in der Stube um. Adsche kam hereingeschlurft und stellte einen Teller mit Zwieback vor ihm ab. Woher wusste er überhaupt, dass es Brakelmann gerade jetzt besser ging? War er die ganze Zeit hiergeblieben? Bei dem Gedanken wurde sein Magen ganz warm, und weil das sicherlich an der Krankheit lag und die ihn auf einmal auch ganz sentimental machte, beäugte Brakelmann das Gebäck kritisch. "Is das von dir?"

"Nee, hab ich von Shorty."

"Weil auf deine Experimente, da kann ich echt drauf verzichten. So 'ne Scheißidee. Kadieschen."

Doch statt wieder beleidigt zu sein, lächelte Adsche bloß. "Ich freu mich auch, dass es dir wieder besser geht, Brakelmann."

Und das, das war doch sehr schön gesagt, dachte Brakelmann, bevor er in seinen Zwieback biss.


End file.
